


road trip

by memewhorre



Series: Road trip [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre
Summary: road trip with dean ;)





	1. road trip

**Author's Note:**

> there might be some drunken girl on girl but nothing past kissing and also this is only my second time writing fan fiction

“No, sorry sweetheart, but you are not coming with me,” Dean exclaimed. Flustered with staying in the bunker for so long, you wanted to tag along with Dean on a road trip to go visit Jo. Now that Dean is refusing to let me join I will just will have to pull out my special tricks only reserved for times like this. Since he was going tomorrow morning, I had the entire night to convince the older Winchester brother in letting you join.  
Stomping my foot, I storm into my room. Time to start my plan on persuading Dean. Putting on a pair of high-waisted shorts, a black lace bustier, and topping it off with one of Dean’s flannels. Satisfied with my outfit, I spray on some of my favorite perfume and sought out the Winchester brothers. Finding them in the living room, I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face.   
Plopping myself in between the two guys, I lean towards Sam. Whispering in his ear, “Follow my lead”. Nodding in response, though he didn’t exactly know what my plan was, he knew of my crush on Dean and of Dean’s mini road trip.   
“So, Sammy,” I say loud enough so the other Winchester could hear. “Whatever will we do when Dean isn’t going to be here?” Innocently running my hands through his hair. Smirking due to the fact that Dean now has his attention on me and Sam.  
“Well, I think we will have a lot of fun,” Sam stated, running his hand up and down my back. Looking at Dean, I saw him roll his eyes into the back of his head as he got up to get a beer. I quietly whispered a thanks to Sam and then followed Dean to the kitchen. Finding him grabbing a beer, I requested one, hearing him grunt in response. Once I obtained my drink, I lifted myself up onto the counter. Now standing on the counter top, I reach into a cabinet that I hide the good snacks in, only to fall “accidentally”. Before I hit the ground, two strong arms snaked around my waist. Smiling I look up to see Dean looking down at me as if I was crazy for climbing onto the counter top.   
Leaning up, I boldly pressed my lips up to his. After what felt like forever, Dean reciprocated my actions. Placing me on the counter top, he moved in between my legs, deepening the kiss. Once I pulled back for air, he moved to my neck, no doubt leaving marks as he kissed up and down. Pushing him off of me, though it was the last thing I wanted to do, I smirked at his confused face.  
Setting my hand on his cheek, I sassily say, “Sadly you aren’t letting me join you on your road trip tomorrow because we could’ve had a lot more fun than that”. Jumping back to the ground, I walk back to my room swaying my hips only to look back to wink at him.


	2. road trip 3

I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on my door. Groaning I tell whoever is outside my bedroom to enter. Surprisingly, Dean walked in and threw an empty duffel bag on the edge of my bed and told me to pack for a couple of weeks. Smirking to myself I get up and make my way to the bathroom getting ready for the day and the trip. After I got dressed in some shorts and an old Metallica shirt, I begun packing the essentials for my upcoming adventure. For extra measures, I pack some pretty underwear with its matching bra. You know, just in case. Once packed, I skipped to the kitchen to find both Winchesters. Smiling I grabbed some bacon off of Sam’s plate and then got myself some coffee.  
“Alright, doll face, let’s get a show on the road,” Dean exclaimed as he gathered his bag from the table. Smiling, I turn to Sam and kiss his cheek before grabbing my own bag and follow Dean to the impala. Climbing into the passenger seat, I go to turn on the radio. Just as Dean was about to bitch about the station, I turn on the channel that I know both of us will enjoy. After about two hours of driving, we stopped at some café for some food on the go. Once back in the car, Dean is trying to eat his meatball sub while driving. It was proving to be a difficult task because the contents of the sandwich kept falling out. Laughing at his attempt to continue driving and eat, I then did something bold. I asked Dean Winchester to drive his baby, only to be scoffed at as he tried to continue to multi task. Once he almost crashed into another car did he allow me to drive, just enough time for him to eat.  
Now I wasn’t the best driver but I was able to get from point A to point B in decent shape. But the fact that I was going 20 miles above the speed limit didn’t settle well with the eldest Winchester. It was now dark and I almost, almost hit a deer. I smugly pulled into a motel that me and Dean would be able to crash at for the night. Following Dean to the main desk he requested for a room with two queens only to be denied by the scumbag of a guy who looked like he needed at least five showers. The only available rooms only consisted of one king. Reluctantly, I told the guy behind the desk that we would take the room, knowing that two rooms would just be over priced and unnecessary.  
Once we arrived to our room, I called dibs on the shower first. In the bathroom, I stripped down and climbed into the shower and let the hot water ease my muscles. After I was finished, I wrapped myself in a towel and discovered that I forgot an extra change of clothes. Fuck.  
“Dean…” I called out to the main room from the bathroom. After a few seconds of no response, I yelled out a bit louder, only to get a grunt as a response. “I forgot my clothes out there,” I spoke sheepishly.  
“Come on sweetheart, you don’t need clothes when you’re around me,” Dean responded smugly. I could almost hear him smirk as he said that.  
“Goddammit Dean, give me my clothes!” Hearing a soft knock on the bathroom door, I was met by Dean holding out my duffel bag. Quickly grabbing the bag, I changed into pajamas which consisted of gym shorts and a t-shirt over my sports bra. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, Dean rushed past me to take a shower just as I had done. Sighing to myself I get into the one bed and decided to text Sam.  
Me: got to the motel safely… will be back on the road in the morning  
Sam: drive safe and use protection ;)  
Rolling my eyes, I locked my phone and tried to fall asleep, only to be woken up by a shirtless Dean slipping into bed next to me. He must’ve thought that I was asleep because the next thing he did was a huge surprise to me. Dean Winchester started to cuddle with me.


End file.
